


Oh, what can you do if she's dressed in black?

by acquario



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquario/pseuds/acquario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Cosa ci fai qui?» la sua voce è sorprendentemente calma. Magari, magari, se riesce a sistemare questa cazzo di faccenda in fretta, magari riuscirà a trascinarsi di nuovo a letto e dormire fino alla fine dell’estate facendo finta che niente sia successo. Niente figure in nero al funerale, niente Effy davanti a casa sua alle sei del mattino quando è ancora tutto buio come la pece (Effy porta la notte come uno dei suoi vestiti-che-poi-non-lo-sono: la contorce e la manipola finché non è più quello che era prima).</i><br/>Keffy, ambientata dopo il funerale di Freddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, what can you do if she's dressed in black?

_i._

Il giorno del funerale di Freddy, Katie non sa cosa mettersi.

Può anche non sembrare un grande ostacolo, ma Katie ha passato la vita a costruire la sua immagine e il suo guardaroba con la serietà di un generale – i vestiti leopardati per intimidire e i tacchi dodici per guardare dall’alto in basso – e non avere un’armatura adatta la fa sentire sprovvista e vulnerabile. Emily le lancia un’occhiata incredula quando esprime i suoi dubbi ad alta voce, come a dire  _davvero? È morto ed è tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare?_ , ma – ancora una volta – non capisce.

«’fanculo, mi metto la mia solita roba.»

  
 

  
 

_ii._

Al funerale, il padre di Freddy la squadra da capo a piedi e Karen fa un sorrisetto, anche se non raggiunge i suoi occhi.  _‘sti cazzi_ , pensa, provando a non inciampare sui suoi trampoli nella discesa che porta alla tomba di Freddy.

Emily è accanto a lei, una mano stretta e sudata intorno alla sua e l’altra che stringe febbrilmente quella di Naomi.

«Attenta a non staccarle la mano, altrimenti non riuscirete più a scopare.» mormora sprezzante.

Naomi sogghigna (ma anche i suoi occhi sono sgranati e vuoti) e spinge piano la spalla in quella di Emily, che le guarda come se non sapesse se ricominciare a piangere o scoppiare a ridere.

  
 

_iii._

Nel mezzo delle funzioni – il prete sta blaterando di quanto dovrebbero sentirsi fortunati a essere ancora vivi e Katie sente lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi perché  _Freddy è morto_ – vede una figura emergere dalla collina dalla quale sono scesi.

Il suo viso è indistinguibile, ma la figura è esile e tremante e completamente ricoperta di nero, e Katie  _sa_  con certezza che si tratta di Effy ( _Effy, che è scomparsa in concomitanza con Cook e di cui nessuno ha più saputo niente_ ). Lancia una veloce occhiata ai suoi lati per vedere chi altri l’ha notata, ma stanno tutti fissando la tomba (Thomas non piange ma stringe Panda, che soffia forte in un fazzoletto; JJ sussurra strane formule matematiche a bassa voce tra i singhiozzi; Emily piange silenziosamente nella spalla di Naomi, che guarda fissa la bara con uno sguardo così vuoto da sembrare insensibile; Karen e suo padre singhiozzano forte; Katie non sa bene cosa fare).

La figura alza una mano in segno di saluto. Katie annuisce una volta, sperando che riesca a vederla.

Si gira un attimo per squadrare Panda che, accanto a lei, fa più rumore di un cazzo di trombone e, quando torna con lo sguardo alla collina, la figura – Effy – è sparita.

  
 

_iv._

Passano dieci giorni e Katie non sa bene cosa fare. Passa il tempo fissando il soffitto, rigirandosi la questione in mente come un problema di matematica particolarmente difficile (non è mai stata brava a scuola).

  
 

_v._

Sono lei sei del mattino di un sabato quando viene svegliata da qualcuno che bussa alla porta insistentemente. Soffia un’imprecazione tra le labbra e si gira dall’altra parte, sperando che sua madre o qualcun altro dei suoi inutili parenti vada a rispondere e interrompa così quel cazzo di rumore. Poi ricorda che Emily è da Naomi (fa una smorfia) e i suoi e James sono partiti alla volta della Scozia per visitare una qualche zia.

Cazzo.

Rantolando una fila di bestemmie che non finisce più, barcolla verso la porta.

«Chi cazzo è a questa cazzo di ora?»

«Ti sono mancata, Katiekins?»

«Porca puttana.», esclama, e non è sicura se si tratti di un’imprecazione o di un insulto.

Effy Stonem è davanti alla sua porta, in una delle sue solite magliette lunghe e nere che utilizza a cazzo come vestiti. La matita nera, pesante e sbavata come quella di una prostituta che non la toglie mai, accentua il blu dei suoi occhi, ma anche il rossore. Ha il suo solito sorrisetto enigmatico, quello che Katie vorrebbe strapparle a forza di schiaffi.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» la sua voce è sorprendentemente calma. Magari, magari, se riesce a sistemare questa cazzo di faccenda in fretta, magari riuscirà a trascinarsi di nuovo a letto e dormire fino alla fine dell’estate facendo finta che niente sia successo. Niente figure in nero al funerale, niente Effy davanti a casa sua alle sei del mattino quando è ancora tutto buio come la pece (Effy porta la notte come uno dei suoi vestiti-che-poi-non-lo-sono: la contorce e la manipola finché non è più quello che era prima).

«Volevo dimenticare, ma poi mi sono accorta che non posso.» dice l’altra pensosa, come se stesse soppesando la risposta a un indovinello.

«Cosa. Cazzo. Vuoi.» ripete, scandendo bene le parole e stringendo i pugni. Non è dell’umore (non lo è mai).

«Fammi entrare, Katie. Ho gli incubi.»

Katie vuole ridere, vuole aprire la bocca e farne uscire tutti gli insulti sprezzanti che ha mormorato nel suo letto d’ospedale per giorni (perché  _Katie la odia,_ non importa quanto debole sia o che sia andata a trovarla a quel cazzo di manicomio –  _la odia_ ).

«Mi hai quasi uccisa.»

«Sei il mio angelo custode, Katie.» la curva delle sue labbra è piena di scherno, ma i suoi occhi sono persi come quel giorno.

Katie alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Entra.»

Il sorriso di Effy è, per una volta, sincero (contiene sempre quegli accenni di follia, ma è sincero).

  
 

_vi._

Effy sorseggia un tè con flemma invidiabile, scrutando con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri Katie che, seduta al lato opposto del tavolo come in uno di quei documentari medievali che Emily ama tanto, sbatte senza trovare pace il cucchiaino da una parte all’altra della sua tazza.

«Dove sei stata?» sussurra, poggiando finalmente il cucchiaino sul tavolo.

«Via.» risponde Effy, osservando senza attenzione la scritta  _“Don’t get fit, get Fitch!”_ sulla sua tazza.

«Via dove?» insiste Katie.

«Via.» ripete, la voce un po’ più ferma di prima e alzando finalmente lo sguardo (per la prima volta è duro e non sembra ammiccare con segreti non svelati).

Katie alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Quand’è l’ultima volta che hai mangiato?»

Effy non lo sa.

  
 

_vii._

Katie cucina una pasta semplice e asciutta, senza impegnarsi veramente.

Effy trema, e Katie abbandona per un attimo i fornelli per procurarle una delle felpe morbide e calde di suo padre, poggiandola sulle sue spalle mentre rimane seduta al tavolo, fissando il vuoto con occhi stralunati (non che le importi però – semplice pietà). Effy la osserva per un secondo e mormora un grazie sommesso. È calda di febbre, e Katie si chiede come abbia fatto a non accorgersene prima.

«Dovresti andare a casa tua. Hai una madre, no?»

Katie ricorda vagamente la madre di Effy, un'immagine sfocata e confusa dagli anti-dolorifici.  _Stanca._  La madre di Effy –  _Anthea?_ – è stanca.

Effy non dice niente, ma scuote piano la testa.

Katie alza gli occhi al cielo. «Vaffanculo.», mormora, rivolta a nessuno in particolare (o forse alla divinità che ha deciso di far diventare la sua vita una fottuta barzelletta).

Scorta Effy in camera sua, con un misto di rassegnazione e rabbia.

  
 

_viii._

Effy Stonem nel suo letto, sotto le sue lenzuola.

«Sembra la trama di un film porno con troppe fisime.» dice Effy.

Lo sguardo di Katie si alza di scatto, e Effy sorride.

_Vaffanculo._

Katie la bacia, sulle labbra calde e febbricitanti e le mani fredde di Effy si aggrovigliano nei suoi capelli rosso scuro facendola rabbrividire e improvvisamente Katie capisce che Effy è questo: Effy è caldo e freddo e labbra che accarezzano e denti che mordono.

Katie si sdraia accanto a lei nel letto.

«Ti odio.»

Effy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, potrebbe essere terribilmente OOC, ma a me piace shhhh.


End file.
